


All-nighter

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: You’re staying at the Avengers HQ with Peter, and wake up to grab some coffee. But it seems you might’ve woken him up. Early morning chats and lots of fluff ensues.





	All-nighter

“Why are you making coffee?!” Peter’s voice sounded from the doorway of the Avengers’ HQ kitchen, and you turned to see him standing in his pyjamas, hair ruffled from sleep and eyes narrowed in confusion. He paused to blink at the bright light you’d switched on, and repeated the question.

“I, uh, wanted some?” You shrugged, moving away to sit on the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

“But it’s three in the morning!” Peter yawned as if to reinforce his point, and clambered up to sit on the kitchen island next to you.

“So? If I wake up early, I can catch up on the new Doctor Who episode before anyone spoils it!”

“Oh, that’s why.”

“Well- I couldn’t sleep either, but that’s not the point.”

“What? Why?” Concern laced Peter’s features, and the coffee machine beeped. You ignored it.

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter.”

“C’mon, you can tell me.”

“No,” You paused, a smile playing on your lips. “It’s really stupid. You’ll laugh.”

“Lies! I won’t!”

“Yes you will!”

“I won’t…I promise! Please just tell me!”

“Nope!”

“Don’t make me tickle you.” Pete smirks at the dismay on your face, and snakes an arm around your waist, fingers dancing up your side. You burst into quiet giggles, and kick your legs in protest.  
“Stahahahahap!”

“Shhh! You’ll wake up the Avengers!”

“Nahaha!” After attempting to cover your mouth with little success (keeping your arms up just left you more open to the tickling), you shake your head, trying to keep your reactions as quiet as possible, and failing miserably.

“What did I just say? You’re gonna wake ‘em up! Stop laughing!”

“I cahahan’t- fihihihine, I’ll tehehell! Juhuhust stohohop!” Peter lets you go, and you slide off the kitchen island to start making coffee, refusing to look at him - partly because you know you’re blushing, mostly because you don’t want to see the victorious smile on his face.

“Yohou’re horrible,”

“And you said you were gonna tell me! Come on!”

“Fine…I- I watched too many ghost-hunting videos again. There. I said it.”

“Oh, Y/N. I thought we’d agreed to stop?”

“I know- but they’re just so exciting, but scary, and- I can’t stop!”

A silence falls as you pick up your mug, leaning against the kitchen counter to take a cautious first sip. Peter hesitates.

“…Do you want to watch some more?”

“Hell yes.”

With that, the pair of you sneak out the kitchen, headed back to bed, where a whole internet of ghost videos awaits.


End file.
